


Can’t Sleep Love

by MusicalMoritz



Category: DC Comics, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling, Everything is better with Zatanna tbh, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic Museum Heist, Multi, Museum Heist is fine ig but, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Zatanna is tired, this ship is so underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMoritz/pseuds/MusicalMoritz
Summary: They were all so perfect for each other…if only they could find a better sleeping arrangement…Title is obviously from the Pentatonix song
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson/Wally West/Zatanna Zatara, Artemis Crock/Wally West, Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Wally West/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Can’t Sleep Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone💞 I was planning on updating my SuperBat Fic next but I’ve been watching Young Justice lately and remembered how much I love this ship so…hope ya’ll enjoy!!

Their house had two bedrooms-one that Dick and Wally shared and one that Artemis and Zatanna shared. 

Of course, that didn’t mean they always slept in the room they chose. Dick usually liked to fall asleep with Wally but he occasionally ended up crashing with Zatanna, or even Artemis. Similarly, Artemis often stayed in Dick and Wally’s room. Since Wally and Zatanna were more at the center of things with their relationship, they rarely ended up going to bed alone. 

But they were all together, and all thoroughly enjoyed spending time with one another. This made falling asleep in a slightly overcrowded bed a regular occurrence, especially when they they decided to engage in any…pre-midnight activities. 

“If you don’t get you’re elbow out of my face-“

“My elbow’s not in your face!!”

“Then who’s elbow is it? Because Dick’s on your side and Zatanna is-“

“Would you guys shut up?!?” Snapped the magician. “I’m trying to sleep here.”

“Sorry,” Artemis muttered. “Blame Wally for jabbing me in the face with his pointy elbows.” 

“I do NOT have pointy elbows!” 

Zatanna groaned, burying her face in the pillow. At this rate, she was never going to get any sleep. 

She glances over at Dick, fast asleep and breathing softly against Wally’s side. Nightwing is rarely a heavy sleeper, but she supposes sleeping around them makes him feel safer. If the sight wasn’t so darn cute, she’d probably be pissed that he’s not having to deal with this right now.

“Why don’t we own a king sized bed?” Wally wonders. “Both our queens are way too small for the four of us.” 

“That sounds like a good investment, Wally,” Artemis glares. “Why don’t we talk about it in the morning?” 

“You know speedsters have too much energy,” he complained. 

It was one of the few things Zatanna found less-endearing about her boyfriend. Dick didn’t seem to mind, seeing as his sleep schedule was already wack; but for someone who actually likes to get a full eight hours in, dating a speedster isn’t exactly ideal. His brain moves to fast for him to stay asleep longer than two hours, and even then he’s constantly moving around during the night or waking up to talk about something dumb. If it gets too bad, he’ll go for a quick jog around the world to tire himself out. 

He’s lucky she loves him so much. 

“You’re kicking me!” Artemis accused. 

“Okay, now you’re just making things up-“

“What’re you guys yelling about?” Dick mumbled sleepily. 

“Great,” Zatanna frowned. “You guys woke Dick up.” 

It’s weird how they all ended to together, really. They’d all dated each other at different points and eventually Zatanna had been the one to suggest they try to make the whole poly thing work. She’d been with Artemis at the time, not long after Dick and Wally had gotten back together, and everyone was hesitant at first to try it out. 

Two years later, she thinks it’s the best suggestion she’s ever made. 

At first there were clear favorites in the group, and perhaps there still are; but over time they’ve come to realize that the four of them are better together. Even if Artemis and Dick had trouble getting along at first, and if most of Zatanna and Wally’s dates ended in heated debates over rather or not magic existed. In the end, they were all just made for each other. 

It was something Zatanna tries desperately to remember in times like these were she’s moments away from snapping Wally’s neck. 

“Sorry, babe,” Wally cringes. “Artemis is being annoying.” 

That remark earns him a harsh pillow to the head, followed by more bickering. 

Zatanna rolls over, trying to drown out their talking. She doesn’t know how they have the energy to keep arguing this late, but she tries not to question it. Wally and Artemis can pretend not to like each other all they want, they all have commitment rings that beg to differ. 

The way things were set up was simple, but still a little complicated- Wally and Zatanna were sort of at the center of their relationship(seeing as the other two were quite fond of them), but Dick and Artemis were still very close. Wally and Zatanna were practically attached at the hip, although-like Dick and Artemis-they weren’t as romantic with each other as they were with the others. Dick and Wally were practically soulmates, Zatanna and Artemis had always been there for each other, and Dick and Zatanna…well, Dick and Zatanna had history. 

They were all so perfect for each other…if only they could find a better sleeping arrangement…

“You’re hogging the blanket,” Wally grumbles. 

At that point, Zatanna decides she’s had enough. 

“Peels ot og,” she says, putting as much force behind the words as possible. 

Wally and Artemis murmur a few words of confusion before drifting off, suddenly finding themselves just as captivated by the spell as they are by the woman casting it. 

She looks back at Dick, who had already fallen back asleep. The sight makes her smile softly, suddenly finding herself getting tired as well. 

She turns back over, throwing an arm around Artemis’s waist and pressing her face against her neck, breathing in the rosemary-pine scent of her shampoo. Her hair is soft and slightly itchy against Zatanna’s face, but the magician doesn’t mind. She takes slow and deep breaths, trying to relax herself into unconsciousness. 

Finally, a quiet peace settles over the room. The air is chilly but the bed is warm, crowded but comfortable. 

Perhaps the bickering is worth it if it means Zatanna gets to fall asleep surrounded by the people she loves most in the world. 

“You’re kicking me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a comment if you liked it, and don’t forget to stay hydrated and get plenty of sleep!! :)


End file.
